


Treacle Tarts and Flowers

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry_swap, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus makes the most of a mishap during a detention with Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacle Tarts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 Snarry Swap. Thanks to my betas, uniquepov and leela_cat, for whipping this into shape. Harry is 16 in this fic.

** Treacle Tarts and Flowers **

Severus drew in a breath and sneered at the cauldrons. Shaking his head, he counted them, making certain he had all the potions Madame Pomfrey needed, as well as the ones Slughorn requested for his classes.

Slughorn was a worthless fraud, in Severus's opinion. The pompous windbag was only slightly better than that odious Lockhart in the fact that he _could_ be useful. He just wasn't. The bloody bastard wouldn't even brew his own concoctions, and Severus was forced to continue his previous regime even though he had changed posts. It was times like these that he almost despised Dumbledore and himself as well, if truth be told, for allowing the situation to progress this far out of control.

However, he didn't mind the added Galleons to his vault for this duty. Any excuse to take advantage of the situation.

Snorting, he lifted a stirring rod and dipped it into a large cauldron full of Pepper-Up. Severus put the morbid ruminations aside and focused on the task before him. He gave the draught three anti-clockwise stirs before adding the daisy petals. The potion began to change colours as he started to stir once more, the muddy base bleeding into a bright and nauseous pink hue.

Turning the flame down on the Pepper-Up, Severus moved to a covered cauldron set back away from the others. Taking a deep breath, he held it and opened the lid, being careful not to inhale the fumes. Why Slughorn wanted _Amortentia_ in a room full of Sixth Years was beyond him. Again, Dumbledore's unorthodox curriculum, and his methods of choosing staff continued to baffle him, but he made do as well as he could, and tried to prevent anyone from dying, including himself.

With a flick of his wand, he added the frozen Ashwinder Eggs and quickly stirred the philtre with a wooden spoon before covering it again. Blowing out a breath, Severus moved away from that cauldron and continued his rounds to the other potions.

Severus passed the evening quickly, brewing and decanting all the Infirmary's stock, until the only cauldron left was Slughorn's love potion. He sat behind the desk, grading Defence essays while the potion simmered, until a quiet knock interrupted him.

Narrowing his eyes at the door, he beckoned the interloper forward and frowned at the person as he realized he had forgotten entirely that he had a detention scheduled for that evening as well. "Potter."

"Professor." Potter glared at him as he entered the room, slamming the door behind him. The shock wave of sound and vibrations from the door and its surrounding jamb moved through the room, rattling the chairs and tables. And Severus suspected the Peeves was helping it along; wherever there was a moody teenager, the specter wasn't far behind.

The result, however, was disastrous, regardless of the creator. The lid to the cauldron of _Amortentia_ jiggled against the rim and then slid off the top, landing on the stone floor with a loud clang. Steam spiralled up from the mother-of-pearl potion and wafted out in the room, and Severus stared at the smoke as it floated toward them.

"Get out, Potter!" Severus snarled and pushed himself to his feet, moving toward the cauldron. He bent to pick up the lid and straightened, only to notice that the door had not opened and Potter had not left. The cauldron continued to spew out fumes, filling the room. Why had his ventilation spells not emptied the room? Damned Peeves. He was going to have to have a talk with The Baron about that bloody poltergeist. He turned and faced Potter, ready to flay him, but stopped as he noticed Potter's condition.

_... Leather..._

Potter stood still, the fumes of the _Amortentia_ spiralling around him, coiling around them both, and Severus sighed as he realized he was too late. He should be able to fight the potion's effects; it was only airborne after all. He held little hope for Potter despite the rumors of the boy's ability to throw off the Imperius Curse. Now he would be forced to listen to teenaged angst as the boy spilled his secret fantasy about little Miss Know-It-all, or, heaven forbid, the Weasley chit.

_...Power..._

Potter's eyes glazed over, and he licked his lips as Severus watched. Pursing his mouth, trying to inhale as little of the potion as possible, he recalled the effects were diluted when administered by mist. However, he did not need any more embarrassments like the Pensive incident of the previous year. He had been lucky with Potter then; he had no delusions of enjoying the same at the present time. 

Potter blinked lazily as he leaned against one of the tables then dragged the stool out, sliding his body across the seat languorously. His long legs stretched out before him under the table, then he reached up, fumbling with the House tie at his neck. "'T's warm in here, 'Fessor. I... I smell…"

His eyes closed, and he took a deep breath. Severus noticed Potter's lashes were long and dark, under his glasses, along his flushed skin. ' _How pretty he is_ ' floated through his mind and Severus groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying to clear the scents of _Amortentia_ 's attraction from his mind.

_...treacle tarts..._

"…treacle tarts."

Potter must have just come from dinner, and... _damn!_ Severus forced himself to focus. He took a deep breath, and realized too late that it was a mistake. He centered his thoughts on the missed evening meal.

"You like pudding, Professor? I do; treacle tarts are my favorites."

Opening his eyes, Severus stared at Potter then looked back toward his desk. A tray sat there and he wondered when the house-elves had delivered it. He knew his favorites would be on there. Dumbledore made certain of it, whenever he missed a meal because of his brewing. 

"And flowererlee... flower-like... flowers." 

The chopping board. Severus had to rationalize the reasons for Potter's reaction to the potion. He'd cleaned the surface and washed his hands after preparing the Pepper-Up Potion. Looking down, he made certain that no flower parts had fallen to his robes. Immaculate as always, he straightened back up to find Potter had moved from the stool.

Potter was coming closer, his robes opened and hung back on his shoulders before falling to the floor as he walked. Severus blew out a sigh of relief that Potter had been reared by Muggles and wore clothing under his school robes. It didn't help, however, that the Weasley jumper was a bit small, hugging Potter's upper body and arms, and riding up his stomach. The denims were much too large, slipping down to expose a flat abdomen and a dark trail of hair that vanished beneath the waistband.

"You like flowers, too? You must. Almost all the potions we made when you were teaching Potions had flowers in them. What were you making today that had flowers in it?"

Unbuttoning his collar, Severus swallowed and cleared his throat. "I believe I told you to leave." His eyes drifted back to that little bit of exposed pale skin, and he licked his lips. His fingers toyed with the buttons at his wrists, sliding each one through their holes and loosening his cuffs.

"It was... daisies... yeah, daisies, wasn't it?". 

Cold fingers joined his and tangled as they fought over a button. Severus was startled to find Potter had lost his jumper somewhere between the table and when he came to a stop right in front of him. 

"Potter," Severus began, and Potter pulled Severus's head down to his own, taking advantage of the situation and of Severus's distraction to slant his mouth over Severus's.

A mewling sound escaped from Potter and he pressed harder against Severus. He smashed Severus's nose with his own, sloppily trying to kiss and making a mess of the job. His hands gripped Severus's robes, fingers grabbing the cloth a bit too tightly and pinching the skin beneath.

Severus grunted and pulled back, extracting himself from Potter's fingers. He ran a hand over his chest, easing the hurt, then immediately had another armful of Potter. Potter nuzzled at Severus's neck as he rubbed against Severus and wrapped his arms around him.

Severus slid his arms down Potter's back, stroking the pale skin and waiting for the rutting and tongue bath to subside. He didn't have to wait long; as Potter's body stiffened and he moaned, a warm, wet sensation spread across Severus's middle. Potter sagged against him and sighed, his mouth placing soft kisses along Severus's neckline.

Severus licked his lips and allowed himself one liberty by running his tongue over Potter's shoulder blade and nipping at the skin. Potter shuddered and wriggled in his arms, rubbing his softening prick into Severus's robes. Sighing, he untangled himself from Potter and stepped back.

Drawing his wand and tapping it on his hip, Severus cleaned Potter's mess from his robes. He bent and scooped up Potter's jumper and robe, then straightened, clutching the items in his hand.

Potter reached out and pulled Severus close, tugging his clothing out of his hand. He dropped the robes to the floor then fell to his knees, fumbling with the buttons on Severus's robes. 

Severus's entire body tightened as Potter's mutterings floated up to his ear.

"Bloody buttons. Time to see just what is under these robes."

Severus was taken back to a day with the Marauders and nearly pulled away until heated breath ghosted over the head of his cock. He gasped and looked down, stunned to find Potter sticking his tongue out to lick his prick. 

Potter's hand held the rest of his length and he carefully eased back the foreskin, stroking him gently before wrapping his mouth around the tip. Closing his eyes, Potter licked the slit then backed away, running his tongue over his own lips, as if taste-testing Severus.

Surprised, Severus stood stock still while Potter's hand moved slowly over him and Potter nodded, bending back down to his cock and sucking him into his mouth. Teeth scraped across his skin, jerking him into action. "Careful, Potter, I would like it to stay attached," Severus snarled.

"Sorry," Potter murmured and went right back to it, sloppily slurping and licking his cock.

Severus thrust his hips forward into the warmth of Potter's mouth, feeling his throat contract around the girth. He groaned and closed his eyes while Potter swallowed and tried to keep up with his movement. He reached out and tangled a hand into Potter's hair, twisting the strands and holding his head still.

Potter opened his mouth and Severus canted his hips faster, fucking Potter's face until he could feel his orgasm building. He watched as Potter tried, almost unsuccessfully, to keep up with his thrusts, and then reach down with one hand. Fumbling with his own zip, he took out his prick and began stroking. 

Severus withdrew from Potter's mouth and, pulling on himself rapidly three times, he came, spurting in long, white ropes across Potter's face.

Potter jumped each time a spurt of come hit his skin and shuddered as he, too, came.

Severus sighed, leaning forward and bracing himself on the table. Slowly, he recovered and straightened, feeling a hand at his hips, fingers crawling towards his groin and caressing his sac. Merlin, to be a randy teenager once more.

"Sir?" 

The haze of the _Amortentia_ still swirled about them. Potter's eyes were still glassy and his come decorated Potter's face. His softening prick gave a feeble twitch and Severus realized he had to do something about the situation.

Quickly, Severus drew his wand. Immediately, his robes were set to rights, the evidence of their tryst vanishing with the swish of his wand. Potter squeaked as he, too, received a quick cleansing. His robes jerked out from under him, sending him, sprawling flat out on the floor. Potter was instantly dressed, even as his head knocked on the stone.

With a put-upon sigh, Severus reached out and tipped the cauldron of _Amortentia_ over, watching it spill out and run across the table. The mother-of-pearl liquid ran down the legs and pooled on the floor across the room from the two of them.

Severus nearly growled as he heard a whirring noise and the curling fumes began to dissipate. He really was going to have to do something about Peeves. He looked down at Potter and sneered.

"Get up, you blithering idiot! I told you to leave. You have caused a mess of Longbottom proportions and should thank Merlin that I stepped in to save you once more." Severus nudged Potter with his boot.

Potter's body jumped and he sat up, looking around the room. "What? What happened, Professor?"

"Potions... accident." Severus enunciated with a smirk. Reaching down, he ran a hand over Potter's head. Potter jerked back, scrambling away from him on his hands and feet. "As you appear to be in fine shape, we don't need to involve Madam Pomfrey. Return to your dormitory, Potter."

He watched Potter climb to his feet. "Oh, yes, ten points from Gryffindor... for being sloppy."

Potter scowled and left the room, the door slamming behind him.

Severus closed his eyes and leaned back against a table, the image of Potter and his pearl necklace forever burned onto his memory. Perhaps his brewing hadn't been ruined for nothing.

~*~

Harry sat in class, staring at the mother-of pearl potion and watching the fumes spiral upward. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he listened to Hermione babble on about grass and parchment...

He blinked and stared at her when she mentioned Ron. He shook his head and looked at the cauldron. The perfect potion reminded him of Snape, before the scents surrounded him and invoked thoughts of his favorite treacle tart and flowers he knew he'd smelled somewhere before, even though he couldn't quite recall where…

~The End~


End file.
